octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Manatees
After his Gup is struck by lightning, Captain Barnacles gets trapped by a giant clam but doesn't call for help as he wants the others to go help some manatees at risk from a thunderstorm. On the water, Captain Barnacles was gathering Octo-floats when Dashi and Shellington called him. They warned him of a dangerous lightning storm approaching. Shellington tells him that when lightning strikes the ocean, the electricity spreads out through the water near the surface. Dashi adds by saying he could get zapped, even if it doesn’t hit him directly. Barnacles dives underwater in the Gup-A, but gets struck by lightning. This makes the Gup go wild, as the Captain tries to steer. He runs into a herd of manatees, and crashes the gup. Then after breathing a sigh of relief and after hearing a snapping sound, Barnacles finds his paw trapped inside a giant clam! He tries to get it out, but fails to do so. After hearing lightning and realizing it’s heading for the manatee herd, he tries to sound the Octo-Alert, only to find his Octo-compass on the floor, due to the crash. He tries to get it, but due to the clam’s heaviness, he can’t move. He finds a sticky limpet on the clam and grabs a strand of seaweed. He connects them both to make a lasso. Barnacles uses it to grab his compass and uses it to sound the Octo-alert. Everyone else arrives at HQ and Barnacles informs them on the mission. When Peso asks if he’s with the manatees, Barnacles lies and tells him that he’s “doing something else at the moment” and says he’ll guide the mission from where he is. He tells Dashi to keep track of the storm and everyone else to move the manatees to deeper water. However, Shellington and Professor Inkling counter this and tell him that manatees need air to breathe. Barnacles tells them to move the manatees to the Octopod (which he accidentally pronounces as the Ouchopod, due to getting stung by a jellyfish). Everyone gets to the Gups and start getting to the herd. The Octonauts see the manatees enjoying fresh air. Peso informs Barnacles that they’ve arrived, and the team start to get to work. Barnacles tells Tunip to gather seagrass for the manatees, but sees hungry barracudas swimming around him. So, he says he better make himself invisible. Kwazii tells the manatees about the lightning storm and Peso tells them to climb onto a gup. The manatees reveal to be very slow and say they only eat plants. Kwazii calls Barnacles, who is hiding from the barracuda, about the situation and Peso tells him that the manatees are a little disorganized. Barnacles tells the Octonauts to line the manatees up and get them onto the Gups one by one. His compass shines a light, which attracts the barracudas’ attention, forcing him to end the call. The barracudas surround Barnacles... Tweak gets all the manatees onto a Gup, except one. The team drives the rest of the manatees to the Octopod, where they happily get fed with seagrass by the Vegimals. Barnacles moves the clam and he inadvertently heads toward a cliff, where he spots a blue whale down below. So, after seeing that the barracudas are right behind him, he jumps onto the blue whale. He tumbles across it‘s back, due to the clam. Peso tells him that all the manatees are safe inside the Octopod, only one left. Dashi finds that the lightning is right over the last manatee, and Peso worries that they won’t get her back to the Octopod in time. When Peso asks if it’s too late to save the manatee, Barnacles accidentally says yes. He corrects his words and says they’ll rescue the last manatee. He tells him and Kwazii to bring Gups D and C to the surface, and to call him when they get there. He flies through the air and smashes into a shipwreck. He finds out that his air tank is almost empty, and he won’t be able to breathe underwater much longer. And he won’t be able to move, due to the clam holding him down. The lightning has almost reached the last manatee, but Kwazii and Peso arrive to get her just in time. Kwazii calls the Captain, and Barnacles tells the two to flip the Gup-D over and open it’s windscreen, making it a air pocket so the manatee can breathe. He then tells them to tow the Gup-D with the Gup-C deep underwater away from the lightning. After seeing his air tank is almost empty, he decides that he must get his paw out of the giant clam before he runs out of air. He grabs a piece of wood and strains to free himself. Kwazii flips the Gup-D over and Peso attaches it to the Gup-C. The manatee swims into the Gup-D and says that she can breathe all right in there. Kwazii and Peso then get into the Gup-C and tow the Gup-D underwater just in time. Meanwhile, Barnacles is still struggling to free himself. As he sees his air tank is almost empty all the way, he takes a deep breath and strains even more than he already is. Peso tells him of the success, but the Captain mumbles, to his and Kwazii’s confusion. After some brute groaning and extreme strength, Barnacles finally frees himself and swims out of the shipwreck. As he passes the Gup-C, Kwazii asks if he‘s all right, but the captain mumbles again. He swims into the Gup-D and gasps for breath. He meets the manatee and they are both fine. Dashi tells Barnacles that the storm has passed, and all the manatees can be released. Tweak opens the Octo-hatch and releases the manatees. At the surface, Peso and Kwazii are curious of what happened with the captain. Barnacles tells the truth and tells the confused Octonauts what he’s been through. The episode ends with everyone chattering about the day. Creature Report *Manatees Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Captain Barnacles